SCP containment breach
The SCP Foundation is a fictional organization that is the subject of a web-based collaborative writing project. (SCP stands for "Special Containment Procedures", though it also refers to the organization's slogan of "Secure, Contain, Protect".) The stories generated by the project describe the exploits of the Foundation, supposedly responsible for containing individuals, entities, locations, and objects that violate natural law (referred to as SCPs). Info The main written works on the SCP Foundation website are articles written in the style of structured internal documentation about the contained SCPs. The website also contains thousands of "Foundation Tales", short stories set within the universe of the SCP Foundation. Many tales have to do with other organizations within the SCP universe. Several dozen sub-canons called "hubs" have been created within the site, each pertaining to be either an alternate timeline of the SCP universe or a "GOI" (short for "Group of Interest"). The SCP Foundation series has received praise for its ability to convey horror through its scientific and academic writing style, as well as for its high quality standards. The SCP Foundation has also inspired numerous spin-off works, including the video game SCP – Containment Breach. Overview of series In-universe, the SCP Foundation is a secret organization entrusted by governments around the globe to contain and study anomalous individuals, entities, locations, objects, and phenomena that defy natural law (or SCPs, as each is referred to by their Special Containment Procedures file number).4 SCP objects, if left uncontained, pose a threat to humans — or, at the very least, to humanity's sense of reality and normalcy.4 The existence of SCPs is kept secret by the SCP Foundation to prevent mass panic and related chaos, and to allow human civilization to function normally. When an SCP is discovered, the SCP Foundation deploys agents to either collect and transport the SCP to a Foundation facility, or to contain it at its location of discovery if transport is not possible. Once SCPs are contained, they are studied by Foundation scientists. Prison inmates acquired by the Foundation (referred to as D-class) are used to interact with certain SCPs due to the danger posed by the SCPs and the expendability of the D-class.4 The SCP Foundation maintains documentation for all of the SCPs in its custody, which can include or link to related reports and files. These documents describe the SCPs and include instructions for keeping them safely contained.4 As of 2017, the SCP Foundation maintains files on over 3000 SCPs; new articles are frequently added.5 Examples of contained SCPs * SCP-055: SCP-055 is something that causes anyone who examines it to forget its various characteristics, thus making it indescribable except in terms of what it is not.5 * * SCP-087: SCP-087 is a staircase that appears to descend downwards forever.6 The staircase is inhabited by SCP-087-1, which is described as a face without a mouth, pupils or nostrils.7 * * SCP-108: SCP-108 is a Nazi bunker system that is only accessible through a portal found in a woman's nose.8 * * SCP-173: SCP-173 is a statue composed of rebar, concrete and Krylon spray paint.5 It is stationary when directly observed, but attacks people when line of sight with it is broken.6 ** SCP-231: SCP-231 are seven young girls who must be prevented from giving birth to dangerous entities by Procedure 110-Montauk, which is heavily redacted but implied to be extremely cruel and inhumane.8 ** ** SCP-294: SCP-294 is a coffee machine that can dispense anything that does or can exist in liquid form.6 ** ** SCP-426: SCP-426 is a toaster which can only be referred to in the first person.6 ** ** SCP-1171: SCP-1171 is a home whose windows are always covered in condensation; by writing in the condensation on the glass, it is possible to communicate with an extra-dimensional entity whose windows are likewise covered in condensation. This entity bears significant hostility towards humans, but does not know that the Foundation members are humans.5 ** ** SCP-1609: SCP-1609 is a mulch that teleports into the lungs of anyone who approaches it in an aggressive fashion or while wearing a uniform. It was previously a peaceful chair that teleported to whichever nearby person felt the need to sit down, but it entered its current aggressive state after being inserted into a woodchipper by a rival organization.5 ** = SCP – Containment Breach = * Gameplay The main objective is to guide D-9341, a test subject, through the facility of an unknown site while trying to survive any hazards or death related hazards.2 The game's main feature is the blinking mechanic.1 Blinking is a basic mechanic that is measured by the blink bar in the HUD. It is important to keep in mind when encountering SCP-173, a statue that is capable of moving at high speeds whenever it is not in the player's direct line-of-sight; with each blink SCP-173 will move closer to the player. The player can blink manually by pressing the spacebar and can also shut their eyes for an extended period of time by holding down the spacebar.3 Certain environments (such as rooms filled with decontamination gas) will cause the player to blink more often.4 One of the game's primary features is randomly generated rooms. All of the rooms in the game are randomly chosen from a set of hallways, chambers and offices, which are strung together to create the facility. These rooms are divided into three sets: the light containment zones, heavy containment zones and entrance zones. Each set contains a unique set of rooms and hallways that can be randomly generated. Along the way, the player can find a wide variety of items. These include a gas mask which can protect the eyes from decontamination gas, batteries which can be used to power specific electronics found throughout the facility, key cards ranging from access levels 1 to 5 that can open higher security doors, first aid kits which can heal wounds, an S-Navigator which can be used to navigate the rooms in the facility, a radio that can pick up transmissions on different channels, eye-drops which can slow down the player's blink timer, and SCP-294 which is located in the cafeteria. After using this machine, MTF (Mobile Task Force) Units or NTF (Nine Tailed Fox) units may be inserted into the facility while Subject D-9341 is roaming in the 'Entrance Zone'. The units will immediately open fire on D-9341 if they come into contact with him. If SCP-173 is close by, they will ignore D-9341 and go after and capture SCP-173 instead as their main objective. This gives the player the opportunity to escape (in normal circumstances the player would have to hide or be instantly killed by the gunfire unless they have a bullet-proof vest. Survival chances are still low when going face to face with the MTF) Plot The game revolves around the SCP Foundation, a secret organization dedicated to containing anomalous artifacts, entities and locations that threaten the normality of the world.5 At some point before the events of the game, several of the Foundation's containment sites are attacked by the Chaos Insurgency, a rogue element of the Foundation, forcing the relocation of many SCPs (the designation given to their contained anomalies) to an unspecified site. A Foundation task force known as Nine-Tailed Fox is established shortly thereafter to defend this site from any possible breaches in containment. The player takes the role of D-9341, a Class-D test subject (criminals sentenced to death who agreed to work for the Foundation in exchange for their freedom 6) who is forced along with two other test subjects to perform tests on an SCP known as SCP-173,2 which is a murderous sculpture that can move at high speeds when not in the direct line of sight of a person. During this testing routine, the site's power and door control systems begin to malfunction, allowing SCP-173 to kill the other two test subjects and escape into the ventilation system. A site-wide broadcast then announces that several SCPs have breached containment, forcing the site to be put under lockdown. The player must then guide D-9341 around the facility while trying to survive many of the escaped SCPs which roam the facility. Later in the game, the player encounters SCP-079, a malicious artificial intelligence (inhabiting a microcomputer), and learns that it caused the power outage when several Chaos Insurgency spies gave it control over the facility. From here SCP-079 will propose that the player reactivates the door control system, allowing SCP-079 to regain control over the doors, in exchange for helping the player escape the facility. If the player re-activates the door control system, SCP-079 will open the doors to two different exits, Gate A and B. From here 4 different endings can be reached. The first and second ending can be reached by exiting the facility through Gate B. Upon reaching the surface, an alert is sent out stating that SCP-682, a massive reptilian creature, has broken out of the facility near Gate B and that nuclear warheads, kept in the base as a last-measure containment system, will be detonated in an attempt to destroy it. Shortly after, the warheads are detonated, vaporizing the entire area, including D-9341. At the end screen, a radio transmission will be heard as a radio operative requests the deployment of a task force to scout for remains at ground zero. However, the transmission is cut-off mid sentence as a large roar is heard, indicating that the nuclear blast was unsuccessful in destroying SCP-682. The second ending occurs if the player had disabled the nuclear warheads while they were inside the facility. Another alert is sent out advising all personnel to return to Gate B, with a group of soldiers converging on the player's position. The player is thereby killed shortly after. The final two endings are accessed through the alternate exit entitled Gate A. The ending that plays out is dependent on whether or not the player re-contained SCP-106 while inside the facility. Should the player have not perform said task, SCP-106 will break out at Gate A, shortly before the use of a weapon called a H.I.D. (High Intensity Discharge) Turret is authorized to prevent its escape. The turret fires a concentrated beam of light, forcing SCP-106 to retreat due to its sensitivity towards light. While this is occurring, the player passes by the commotion to attempt to escape through a service tunnel, only to be halted by a group of Chaos Insurgency soldiers. The soldiers note that D-9341 holds too much valuable information to be retaken into the Foundation's custody, before warping them away. This leaves their fate unknown. Finally, if the player has contained SCP-106, then several task force units will capture D-9341 instead. The end screen plays a recording of a report on D-9341, mentioning his extraordinary luck and ability to overcome any hazardous threats that the containment breach produced; the classification of D-9341 as an SCP subject is also considered. Production The game was created by Finnish developer Joonas Rikkonen.7 When Rikkonen first started working on the game, he was graduating from upper secondary school. While he enjoyed making games, he had always considered it a mere hobby and a "pipe dream". However, after the success of the game Rikkonen decided to pursue game programming at the University of Turku. Reception The game has received generally positive reviews. Gaming website Rock, Paper, Shotgun said "It's Warehouse 13 without the quips and the quirks but with a lot more panic, screaming and hiding from creatures made of teeth and wire" adding that "it has a fairly weak model and texture at the moment but hopefully it’ll turn into a massive collaboration".3 Edge gave the game a positive review, calling it an "indie title made in the low-end Blitz3D engine that casts a cheap-looking creature", but adding it "somehow manages to be scarier than most recent big-budget horror games combined."8 Jay Is Games wrote that while the game was "not perfect and still a little buggy", it nevertheless "has some serious moments of inarticulate, squealing terror."4 Nicholas Greene of GeekInsider wrote positively of the gameplay, specifically applauding the use of the blink timer. Greene also noted that its "somewhat dated appearance does absolutely nothing to make it less frightening".9 The game was featured on PC Gamer's top 50 best free PC games at the number 22 spot, saying that "Containment Breach's power is doubled by drawing on the SCP mythos: a set of invented (or are they?) [sic] internet stories about horrors and monsters locked up by a shadowy organization".10 With the release of version 0.8 in late 2013, Ian Birnbaum of PC Gamer once again reiterated the site's praise for the game, calling it "excellently scary" * SCP-087-B SCP-087-B is a small experimental horror game loosely based on SCP-087. You find yourself inside a set of randomly generated dark hallways and staircases with something lurking below you, and the only way you can go is deeper into the darkness. How deep can you go? * Creator:"The game was inspired by Haversine's game SCP-087. It started off as an extremely simple minigame I wrote one weekend just for fun, but it got so much attention and positive comments that I took it a bit further, adding more floors, different kinds of rooms and random events."